


A Day For Sharing

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Aromantic, Friendship, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Malcolm is feeling decidedly pressured by Valentine's Day.A bit late for the 14th but timed perfectly for Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week.





	A Day For Sharing

He had almost made it. Now he cursed his dedication to routine that had insisted he go to the gym as usual rather than retreat early to his quarters.

“Lieutenant!”

He couldn’t in good conscience ignore Hoshi’s cheerful call but it was with a sense of dismay that he turned to see her off duty and dressed up.

“Yes ensign?”

His politely formal tone didn’t dampen her obvious enthusiasm.

“I was beginning to wonder where you were. Come on. You’ll be late.”

He seized up his towel and duffel bag.

“No I won’t because I’m not going.”

“Oh come on!” She unhesitantly fell into step with him. “It’ll be fun.”

“If there was one thing I thought I’d escaped coming to deep space, it was ridiculous holidays.”

“Ridiculous? Malcolm, its Valentine’s day.”

“Yes. A holiday I have absolutely **no** interest in.”

“Just because you don’t have someone-”

“I don’t want anyone-”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy the day. Plenty of-”

“Hoshi!” He snapped and turned abruptly. “You aren’t listening! I’m not lonely. I’m not pining for a partner. And I don’t want to spend my evening with people trying to set me up or pitying me because they think I’m putting a tough face on being alone. I’m not! I just don’t want anyone like that.”

The sudden silence as he ran out of steam alerted him that he’d been ranting unacceptably at his friend, who was only trying to be kind, and he dropped his head.

“Sorry. Its just… this holiday has always been an opportunity for people to attack my orientation.” He glanced up through his lashes.

“Malcolm.” She tentatively reached out and laid a comforting hand on his arm. “I wasn’t trying to set you up. I promise.”

“You weren’t?”

“No. Why would I? I know you’re not interested.”

He cast his somewhat baffled glance at her as if trying to work out the trick.

“Most people don’t get that. They think I’ll change my mind if I _just try it._ ”

She scoffed.

“Well that’s stupid.”

“Then why are you insisting I come tonight?”

“Because you’re my friend Malcolm. I like spending time with you. Plus, I trust your judgement more than anyone else I know on my love life.”

“Well that’s stupid,” he teased with a grateful smile. “I have literally the least experience in that area.”

“But you’re the most impartial,” she countered with a smile of her own. “So? Will you come and keep me from throwing myself at my hopeless crushes?”

“Well… When you put it like that.” He smiled and the tension eased from his shoulders. Hoshi wrapped her arm around his.

“You have to change though. You smell like a Denobulan slime devil.”

He laughed.

Valentine’s day may still set his teeth on edge but spending an evening with good friends? That was something he could enjoy.


End file.
